Loki Meets an Equal
by silmarlfan1
Summary: Loki meets someone unexpected on a beach in Wales and finds an equal in intellect and language. mentions of mpreg, a spoilers of Avengers. crossover for a story that is yet to be completed. see Fire of the Great War to understand some context.


Loki meets an equal

Crossover

Warnings: some spoilers to the Avengers, mentions of Mpreg.

Loki hated the Earth. The only reason he is even here now is because he had nowhere else to go. Asgard hated him and the only reason he is not there after what he had done to the miserable city is because he was able to escape. He was in England currently and he by far found it a much better place to live, simply because the people had a better sense of language as well as a far more civilized culture.

He liked the long rolling countryside's the peaceful tranquility of the forests. He could almost image he was young again in the forests outside the palace. The beauty of the secluded beaches and sheer cliffs took his breath away. Southern Wales was the epitome of peace. Loki was enjoying the beach and the sunset when his peace was interrupted by the sound of galloping horses. Loki looked up and saw four horses nearing him. The one in the lead was a very large English charger of dark bay color, and his rider had hair like spun gold, and tanned skin; he reminded Loki of Thor in a way but the young man was far too fair to be anything like his brother. The one just barely behind was a grey horse and his rider had dark brown hair that curled and bounced behind him and a bright smile spread across his face. The other two horses were bright gold and midnight black respectively. The rider on the gold horse was a youthful man with long fine gold hair flowing like silk behind him. The rider on the black horse made Loki pause and stare. The rider had black hair, almost the same shade of black as his own, but whereas his would have curled during the ride this rider's hair was like silk, like a black curtain behind him.

Loki was in shock, but not for long. The horse riders were finally close enough to notice him and slowed their horses down. The rider on the bay charger pulled his horse up and the stallion reared in protest. The grey horse let out a sharp whinny as it stopped and tossed his head. the rider placed his hand on the animals neck and spoke softly to the frustrated horse. The other riders came closer, and Loki could see their features much better. The two riders were related more than likely father and son, for the young golden haired man had very similar facial features to the dark haired one. The dark haired one had silver blue eyes as well as a sharp and strong jaw and chin. He was very beautiful.

Loki smiled ruefully and called out a greeting. "Good evening," he said. The dark haired rider simply stared at him with a penetrating gaze. It unnerved him, how bright and old they looked on such a youthful face. Loki swallowed a lump in his throat and smiled nervously. The dark haired one smirked before glancing over at the man with the curly dark hair and honey colored eyes. His gaze returned to Loki and he smiled.

"Greeting, my friend," he said, and Loki was taken back at how melodious his voice was. "What you out her this fine evening." Loki smiled at the accent, British with a hint of something else.

"I was enjoying the peace of this lovely beach before your riding disturbed it," Loki said with a bit of irritation. The Dark haired one with brown eyes laughed, his eyes twinkling and dimples appearing. This one had a square jaw and very nice chin. Loki liked this strong features, and curly brown hair. He would make a good sire, Loki thought.

"I am sorry if we disturbed your quiet, it tends to happen," the one on the Black horse said, causing Loki to turn his gaze back; big mistake. He had seen Loki's assessment of the other and apparently he didn't like it for his eyes that were once warm were now as cold as steel and as hard as diamonds. "My name is Feanaro Noldorien, and this," he gestured to the one on the gold horse, "is my son Adrian. This," he gestured to the one on the Charger, "is Joshua DuLake, my close friend and companion, and this," he gestured to the one on the grey horse, "is Orlando Bloom; a very good friend of mine for some time now." The hardness returned after the brief softening, and Loki gulped. _He has only recently lost his wife and child, and he does not need a predator going after him,_ the intruding voice of Feanaro pierced through his mind and Loki's eyes widened in shock for a second before he covered his start with a charming smile.

"It is an honor to meet you all," he answered, his eyes studying Feanaro more closely, "my name is Loki." Feanaro, Loki noticed, was holding himself tall in the saddle and covering his small swell of his abdomen with his hand. Loki glanced over at Orlando and noticed he was giving Feanaro a concerned look that the latter was ignoring.

"Feanaro, don't be rude," Joshua admonished, "I am sure that Loki cannot stay here all night, and neither can we. It is getting dark." Feanaro nodded his eyes softening.

"Would you care to join us for dinner? We always have a ride before we sup." Adrian said. Loki looked back at him and smiled brightly.

"You know, I think I would enjoy that very much," Loki answered. Adrian beamed, and looked at his father.

Feanaro gave Loki a forced smile, "we are not far from the house, but I think you should ride with me so you do not tire," Feanaro said reaching out his hand. Loki smiled back and took the hand offered and pulled himself up behind the tall man. _Oh yes, this is going to be very interesting,_ Loki thought when he felt the growing bump in Feanaro's belly.


End file.
